canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nurse Jennifer
Nurse Jennifer is a very minor character, who only appears in only one episode of the NBC TV series, the California-set "Saved By The Bell", which is the rebooted version of the Disney Channel TV series, the Indiana-set "Good Morning, Miss Bliss." She was never present in the previous series. About her Jennifer is a young woman with long, thick, and wavy dark hair, a sweet, pleasant, and friendly deposition, and long, lean legs, who is supposedly a new student, but she is actually the new school nurse. Jennifer's usual outfit is a purple low-cut top and a standard white mini-dress uniform. Upon seeing her, Zack says, "I'm in love!" because he had become infatuated with the young school nurse because of her beauty, during this brief interaction without a hint of regret, and decided that he doesn’t want to date Kelly exclusively, but wanted her to continue pining after his every whim. Then, Jennifer says Zack is cute and he automatically takes that as a sign she wants to date him. Zack suddenly goes mute and uses really bad gestures to direct her the nurse’s office, all the while seeing her in sparkle vision. Zack gets so caught up in his fantasy over Jennifer, a woman he knows nothing about except her name, that he can't even remember his life's obsession of pining over Kelly for years, and flat-out forgets that he had asked Kelly to go steady with him, and Kelly is not amused! After school, Jessie comes through Zack's bedroom window and tells him that Kelly is upset over how he’s been acting. Zack tells her he’s having second thoughts because he’s in love with Jennifer, and Jessie calls him a swine, as she and gives him a playful choke for insinuating that he'd be happy to date both Kelly and Jennifer. This inspires him to have a fantasy sequence, where he has a medical degree and is in a polyamorous relationship with Kelly and Jennifer, who are both acting as his nurses, while he is operating on Mr. Belding. The next day at school, Zack comes into class and asks the teacher, Miss Simpson, if he can to go see the nurse, because he uses pretending to being sick as an excuse to get out of class and to see Jennifer. Kelly offers to walk Zack there, but he says she wouldn’t want to see what’s going to happen there. When Zack walks in the nurses office, Jennifer thinks that he’s having a reaction to the flu shot. So, she goes to get her thermometer but, Slater comes in on the other side. Zack tells Slater all his deepest feelings but is horrified to discover he just admitted his deepest fantasies to Slater. Kelly comes in and Zack Morris tells her he doesn’t want to date other people. Zack Morris leaves and, as Slater, Lisa, and Jessie walk in, she’s understandably angry as she realizes she’s dating the biggest jerk at Bayside. Jessie and Slater put two and two together and realize they both know what’s going on. Lisa picks up on context clues and says she’s going to Jennifer to tell her what Zack did to Kelly. Jennifer thinks Zack is a terrible person for the way he’s treated Kelly, so she tells Slater, Lisa, and Jessie she’ll take care of it. No sooner has Zack skillfully ditched Kelly to "see other people" than does his entire house of cards collapse, because Jennifer gets revenge against Zack for mistreating and neglecting Kelly by being dressed seductively for him by tying her hair in a bun, and wearing plastic purple hooped earrings, a white medical coat, a purple pocketed t-shirt with shoulder pads, a black tubed mini-skirt, a big waist hugging black Western belt with a silver buckle, black pantyhose, and black high-heeled shoes. When Zack arrives in the nurse's office, Jennifer starts proposing for Zack to engage in statutory rape with her by pretending to be aggressively seducing him by telling him that he’s sweet, how she hasn't been able to stop thinking about him, and wants him to protect her from her fictitious husband, a professional wrestler with a violent temper, who beats her, and she claims that she is afraid of her bones being shattered under the weight of his punches. So, Jennifer starts blocking Zack's path and suggests that they runaway together to get married and have lots of children, while she grabs the collar of his sweater. However, Zack is terrified of the "flu shot floozy", because of the lust she "reveals" to him, which scares him straight. The gallery of pictures Zack and Nurse Jennifer 2.png Zack and Nurse Jennifer.png Nurse Jennifer, Zack, and Kelly.png Nurse Jennifer 3.png Nurse Jennifer 2.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists